


May Your Days be Merry

by aequuitas



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aequuitas/pseuds/aequuitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the bunker.  It's exactly as fluffy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Days be Merry

"It's principle of the thing, Dean! You wanted Christmas the year you were going to hell, but now that you're fine you don't want one?"

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what I'm saying, Sam. This year, _I_ get to the be the grinch."

Sam threw up his hands, pushing the book in front of him away an inch or two across the table. Figures, the year he's up for Christmas (and they have an actual place _for_ Christmas) Dean doesn't want to do it. Fantastic.

"What about Kevin, Dean? You don't wanna have Christmas for Kevin?"

Before Dean could respond, Kevin himself (the traitor) piped up from the other room with, "I've always hated Christmas!"

Sam slumped back in his seat, definitely _not_ pouting, but definitely looking -- put out.

"Cas then, Cas will agree with me. He's an _angel_ , how could he not agree?"

"Agree with what?"

"Speak of the -- angel, here he comes. Hey Cas, don't you think we should have Christmas this year? Tree and presents and everything?"

For a moment Cas' eyes shifted to Dean, looking confused, before they landed back on Sam. "I - believe that Christmas is a human construct. There was no saviour sent during the winter of Earth born to free mankind of their sins. The celebration is -- arbitrary."

Sam threw up his hands, gaze landing on Dean, who looked all too smug for his own good. Goddamn stupid big brothers. "Fine, have it your way. I'm gonna make a supply run and!" Sam snapped out the word before Dean's mouth was even all the way open, "I'm not getting you any goddamn pie."

**~**

Sam took his sweet time coming back. Let them stew in their own anti-Christmas juices for all he cared. Goddamn grinches. By the time he got back to the bunker (with pumpkin pie. Because he's terrible at following through on his threats) it was dark out.

And dark inside too. The lights were off everywhere, and for a moment Sam had the wild thought that they'd all left him. But no, that would be ridiculous -- Dean wouldn't leave him behind.

"Guys?" No answer, so Sam shrugged off his jacket and made his way to the library by feel, flicking on the light to find --

\-- a truly enormous tree, sitting near the staircase, covered in lights and ornaments. It almost touched the ceiling it was so huge, and Sam just about damn near cried at the sight of it.

"Kevin wanted us to all jump out and yell 'Surprise', but that was way too cheesy." Dean rounded the corner, and while he was trying not to grin, the smile was evident in his eyes, "You wanted Christmas, you cheese ball. So here it is. Christmas. I swear, I thought Cas was gonna spill the beans when you asked him about having Christmas. I woulda been pissed."

"This is -- really great, Dean. Where's Kevin and Cas?"

"Oh, wrapping presents. Yeah, when I left them Cas had three paper cuts and Kevin looked like he was about to start crying so we should probably go help them out. You coming?"

Sam nodded, smiling so hard it hurt. Dean examined him for a second before sighing, opening his arms towards Sam -- who all but barrelled into him, hugging him hard.

"Merry Christmas bro."

"Merry Christmas Dean."


End file.
